


Orfeo se alegrará por nosotros

by manisseta



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia de Orfeo y Eurídice tiene un final más feliz, esta vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orfeo se alegrará por nosotros

Arthur sabe que reír ahora sería una falta de tacto y de dignidad, pero el aspecto de Merlin es sencillamente sensacional. 

-¿Y el arpa? -pregunta, tratando de sonar casual, señalando con un gesto vago el objeto en las manos de Merlin. Aún así, la voz suena titubeante por la risa contenida, y el joven mago pasa a sujetar el instrumento más bien como si se tratara de una arma arrojadiza, en lugar de la herramienta única y última para tocar música capaz de agitar la sangre de los dioses. Merlin empequeñece los ojos peligrosamente, y su cara resulta aún más graciosa que de costumbre, sobre todo con la corona de laurel finamente colocada sobre su pelo negro.

-Es una lira -replica, solemne e indignado, y Arthur sonríe genuinamente. Con la túnica azul que le llega a los pies, Merlin luce más extravagante que de costumbre, y la aureola brillante entorno a su figura aún no se ha desvanecido a pesar de estar ya fuera de la cueva. A pesar de haber superado la prueba. Y así la rara belleza de sus rasgos se acentúa, cada línea destaca, y Arthur se siente un poco más débil, un poco más incapaz de mantenerse en pie y pretender que está tranquilo, y que si siente menos vivo no es porque acabe de volver de entre los muertos.– Deberías estar jurándome agradecimiento eterno o algo -añade Merlin, agitando la lira en su dirección acusadoramente- ¡Lo que he hecho por ti!

Arthur traga saliva, baja la barbilla. Concede. 

-Lo que has hecho por mí -repite, murmura con voz profunda, y al levantar la mirada, la imagen de Merlin ya no le parece tan cómica, sino otra cosa totalmente distinta. Algo lejano, pero familiar, absurdo y correcto, increíble y poderoso. Algo que sabe que puede tener si alarga la mano, pero que impone demasiado incluso para llevar a cabo ese pequeño gesto. Pero los ojos de Merlin siguen brillando con cierta expectación tímida, con un tenue pero definitivo deseo de aprobación que Arthur, de repente, se siente indigno de provocar-. Gracias, Merlin. Gracias por... No sé, no sé qué decirte que sea suficiente, la verdad.

Los labios de Merlin se abren en una sonrisa espléndida, un destello casi cegador de calidez y alegría.

- _Eso_ es suficiente -contesta, contento y con voz la voz dulce y sabia, y Arthur nota como si unos lazos invisibles le rodearan el pecho firmemente, sin la fuerza necesaria para dejarle sin aire, pero sí para recordarle el privilegio de respirar, de poseer y poder sentir las cosas que permiten estar vivo.

-¿Cómo no te has girado, en todo el rato? - pregunta Arthur de pronto, fascinado, y ante la mueca de incredulidad de Merlin, añade rápidamente-. Quiero decir, estoy casi seguro que yo... O sea... ¿cómo estar totalmente seguro, verdad?- suelta una risa nerviosa, más aire que nada. 

-Bueno- Merlin se encoge de hombros, ladea la cabeza, considerando- claro que no estaba seguro. Pero... pero he pensado que no tenía ya nada que perder... ¿No? Mejor seguir hasta el final, y si al llegar resultaba que los dioses me habían tangado... Siempre podía volver y mandarles de una patada al Olimpo -comenta resueltamente. Arthur arquea las cejas, esboza una media sonrisa. Inconscientemente, la mano se le va al pelo de Merlin, retoca estúpidamente la corona; toca las hojas, los mechones que hay entre ellas. 

\- ¿No te estás excediendo un poco?- pregunta suavemente-. ¿A caso el arpa esta tiene poderes que desconozco?-y como Merlin no le para, Merlin sólo le mira con los ojos tan abiertos, repletos de algo líquido y brillante que sólo le impulsa a seguir, Arthur rodea su nuca con la mano, repasa con los dedos la línea de su cuello, y sigue hasta la barbilla, las mejillas... los labios...  
- _Es una lira_ , Arthur- Merlin murmura, y besa sus dedos cuando los tiene allí, con un beso corto, que casi parece inconsciente, impulsado por una inercia inevitable, ya que sus ojos siguen atrapados en los de Arthur, el azul tintineando con matices dorados, las pupilas dilatadas y negrísimas. 

Se buscan los dos a la vez, y sus bocas colisionan con desorden y un poco de dolor, pero da igual, si todo forma parte del momento. Todo es bueno si conduce a lo siguiente. A gemir en la boca del otro, a poder tocar en cualquier sitio, a meter libremente la mano por cualquier parte de la ropa, buscando la piel, como si los trazos entre un cuerpo y el otro se diluyeran, como si no pudieran estar tan juntos y no saltarse todas las fronteras. Lo que se hacen al otro se lo hacen a sí mismos, la sensación de estar unidos a todos los niveles siendo demasiado intensa, demasiado tangible ahora que se tienen bien cogidos, bien rodeados por brazos y piernas, por necesidad y amor. 

-Por... por qué...-Arthur trata de articular, trata de expresar, mientras se mueven el uno contra el otro, tendidos en el suelo sobre el musgo, se deslizan por la tierra húmeda con cada movimiento de caderas, con cada vez que ruedan sobre ellos mismos con demasiada fuerza, con tantas ganas de deshacerse del dolor acumulado. Por no haberse tenido todo este tiempo, por haberse dejado el uno al otro. - podrías... podrías... Podrían haber... acabado contigo- Merlin le besa con desespero, hunde los dedos en su espalda y sigue besándolo en cada lugar que encuentra, en cada parcela de piel que puede alcanzar. 

-¿No me escuchas, Arthur?- susurra en su oído, medio ríe y su aliento refresca sus cabellos sudados, consigue que el cuerpo de Arthur se ruborice aún más.- Sin ti... ya no tenía nada, _nada_ , nada... nada que perder... 

- _Merlin_ \- Arthur gime, se deshace mientras empuja con más fuerza pensando que cómo, cuándo, _por qué_ él, precisamente él, tiene tanta suerte, tiene esto, a alguien capaz de recurrir al recurso imposible, a probar la alternativa impensable. A bajar a los infiernos a buscarle, a arriesgarlo todo por él.

_No podía hacer otra cosa_. Merlin le está besando, con la lengua le lame los labios y cada rincón de su boca y parece que todo sonido que trata de hacer se queda en jadeos e incoherencias, pero Arthur lo escucha, lo sigue escuchando cuando las piernas de Merlin le rodean aún con más fuerza, cuando le coloca una mano sobre el pecho, sobre el corazón, y le marca los dedos en la piel. _No podía hacer otra cosa, no podía hacer otra cosa_. 

Arthur siempre ha creído que la vida estaba hecha de cosas simples. De aire y agua, y de seguir levantándose cada mañana. Ahora que comprende en qué consiste _su_ vida, no puede hacer otra cosa que hundirse en la fuente, dejar que lo envuelva por completo, en magia y calor.

*

Más tarde, cuando el sol empieza a esconderse detrás de las montañas más lejanas, y el frío les anima a moverse e ir a buscar lugares más cálidos, Arthur se sorprende cuando Merlin recoge la lira del suelo, la toma de nuevo en sus manos como si fuera uno de sus posesiones más preciadas. Observa con el ceño fruncido cómo la limpia de barro, y raspa la madera y sopla para quitar las manchas más resistentes. 

-¿No la tienes que devolver o algo?- pregunta, titubeante. 

Merlin le mira sorprendido. Con una sonrisa, niega con la cabeza. 

-No. Ahora es mía, su dueño ya no le necesitaba – explica, ilusionado y algo triste a la vez, y con el dedo golpea varias a Arthur en el pecho.- Le debes mucho a esta arpa, Arthur. 

-¿Pero no era una lira?

-Le debes _muchísimo_ -insiste Merlin con vehemencia-. Muchísimo -Arthur lo atrapa por la túnica, sucia de rodar por el suelo, impregnada del olor de la lluvia y de las hojas de los árboles, y lo atrae hacia su pecho, lo sujeta por los brazos con la intención de soltarle lejana en el tiempo. Vuelve a besarle con suavidad, hunde la cara en la curva de su cuello. 

\- Se lo debo todo -susurra contra la piel aún resplandeciente, rozándola con los labios.


End file.
